<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yukina is extremely soft for cats (...and kasumi) by lisaimaishandholder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482765">yukina is extremely soft for cats (...and kasumi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaimaishandholder/pseuds/lisaimaishandholder'>lisaimaishandholder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hair-styling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do not know what to tag this, also how do i format this stuff omg, yukina is hopelessly pining for kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaimaishandholder/pseuds/lisaimaishandholder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi asks Yukina to help improve her singing, but they get a bit distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yukina is extremely soft for cats (...and kasumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and happy new year!<br/>this is my first time writing fancfiction, so it isn’t very good lol</p><p>this is inspired by that one loading screen comic where kasumi does yukina’s hair to look like hers :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other day, the vocalist of Poppin’Party had suddenly come up to her and requested if Yukina could give her some vocal lessons. And, despite her usual cold demeanor, yukina accepted.</p><p>And thus, they both sat in one of CiRCLE studios, still in their school uniforms. They sat surrounded by a clutter of musical equipment that they wouldn’t be using—guitar amps and wires filled the place. Yukina watched as Kasumi panted lightly in a chair a few inches away from her, half-drank water bottle in hand. Yukina suspected that she wasn’t quite used to this level of practice, though she admired her effort and will to keep on practicing. After all, Poppin’Party’s practice sessions were much more casual compared to Roselia’s. They’ve already been practicing for around half an hour. Yukina glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 4:10pm, meaning they had 20 minutes before their booked session ended.</p><p>Although, she wished she could stay with Kasumi a bit more.</p><p>Kasumi, on the other hand, was eventually beginning to relax and regain her stamina. Truly, Yukina’s lessons were pretty tough—with her aiming to make Roselia become a flawless, perfect band, it’d only be natural. She turned her head slightly to look at the skilled songstress, who’s golden eyes seemed to be staring up at the clock. Kasumi always took notice of the girl’s hair. It was long, falling near her waist area. It was colered a pristine silver, with a slight purplish tint. And it was shiny. Really shiny, actually. It looked so silky, and oftentimes when Yukina was in her sight she wished to touch it. How did she get her hair to look like that, she had always wondered. Many times, she wanted to ask her about it.</p><p>Yukina continued to stare at the clock, wondering when would be an appropriate time to prompt Kasumi to start practicing again. Or perhaps she should just take a break and spend some time with her. But would that be too out of character? Would she prefer to just practice instead? But this is Kasumi we’re talking about—she wouldn’t mind, right...? Perhaps she was simply overthinking this.</p><p>If she were to be honest, being together with her was part of the reason she accepted her request.</p><p>“Um, Yukina-senpai...!” Kasumi suddenly blurted out.</p><p>Yukina turned to her and silently cocked her head slightly in response, a quiet “hm?” escaping her mouth.</p><p>“How do you treat your hair to get it like that?”</p><p>Yukina blinked in confusion at the strange question, considering her words before deciding to speak. “I don’t do anything special to it. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well...! Every time I see you, it always looks really soft and silky! It must be nice having it like that without even using any special treatment!”</p><p>Yukina could feel her face grow hot. “Is that so? Thank you, then,” she mumbled, flustered. In an effort to drive the conversation away from herself, she cleared her throat and said, “Moving on, perhaps we should continue practice until—“</p><p>“Can I touch it?” Kasumi cut her off, her purple eyes gleaming with curiosity.</p><p>Yukina let out a choked, slightly startled sound. At a loss for words, she began to consider what she should say next. At first, she decided against it, but taking another look at the eager-looking vocalist, her eyes sparkling like the stars she claimed to love so much. Despite being quite distant most of the time, she felt like it would deject the other girl if she refused.</p><p>“...Sure.” Before she knew it, Kasumi came skipping towards her joyously, her eyes glittering with excitement. With their faces just inches away from each other, Kasumi gently brought some of Yukina’s hair from the back to the front, dragging her fingers softly through it. “Ah, it’s really soft...! Yukina-senpai, you’re so lucky!” She locked eyes with a slightly nervous Yukina, and then smiled.</p><p>Yukina sort of wished they could stay like this—ever so close to each other—for a while.</p><p>Yukina watched as Kasumi’s face lit up; you could almost see the light bulb going off on her head. “Hey, senpai, how about I do your hair like mine?” She promptly pointed at the signature buns in her hair, which made her recognizable from miles away. “I think you’d look nice!”</p><p>Once more, Yukina had a hard time resisting. The other vocalist looked at her, almost with puppy-eyes, shining eagerly with excitement. And, against her better judgement, Yukina agreed with a quiet “sure,” blushing profusely.</p><p>“Really?! Alright! Leave it to me, senpai!”</p><p>After the words left her mouth, she promptly placed her hands on Yukina’s shoulders and sat her down back in the chair she was sitting in before. The studio briefly filled with the rough sound of Kasumi’s chair scraping against the hardwood floors of the room as she moved it behind Yukina’s. She sat down and began by moving all of silverette’s hair to the back, and then gently combing her fingers through it. Yukina could feel the soft tugging of the other girl’s fingers through her silver hair. It was quite relaxing, actually—the light haired girl could feel herself growing less tense as Kasumi moved on. Soon enough, she began to work on forming the triangular-shaped buns of the hairstyle, her hands moving swiftly and skillfully—after all, she does this every morning. At certain points she placed bobbipins in order to keep the hairstyle in place. Does she keep them at hand, perhaps? Even so, Yukina wondered if anything such as hairspray would be needed in order to set the hairstyle.</p><p>“All done, Yukina-senpai! Now, you look like me!”</p><p>Before Yukina knew it, Kasumi announced her work as done. She watched as the brunette walked towards her bag a few feet away on the floor and pulled out her cellphone, turning on the camera and placing it in front of the silver haired girl.</p><p>Yukina took a few moments to stare at herself in the camera, taking in her appearance. Her eyes immediately shifted towards the triangular shapes on her head. At that moment, a warm, fuzzy feeling began to fill her heart as she realized that they looked quite similar to cat ears. As many of her peers knew, she was extremely fond of felines and had quite the soft spot for them. Her skin became tainted with a heavy flush with content.</p><p>“So, whaddya think?” Kasumi questioned eagerly. “I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t like it, but—“</p><p>“I...I look like a cat.”</p><p>Kasumi paused for a moment, and then her eyes widened with realization. “Ah, you’re totally right! Actually, I always thought of the buns as star-shaped, but now I can totally see they look like cat ears, too!”</p><p>“It...It’s nice. Thank you, Toyama-san.”

“Right, right?! Hehe, it makes you look cute, senpai! I’m super glad you like it!” she replied, giggling happily.</p><p>Yukina, already a flustered mess, turned even more red at the word “cute”. She took a moment to wonder how red her face looked right now.<br/>
Afterwards, Kasumi turned off the camera on her cellphone, and saw that it was 4:27. “Ah, we only have a few minutes left! Say, how about we leave right now?”</p><p>Yukina stood up and cleared her throat, attempting to regain her composure. “Sure. Let’s do that, then.”

——————————————————————————

“Wait, Yukina-senpai...!” The two were outside of CiRCLE and about to head their separate ways when kasumi suddenly stopped yukina in her tracks. “Can we do this again? Practicing together, I mean. I had fun, you know...?”<br/>
Surprised at the brunette’s words, Yukina almost let out a gasp. She had never considered or suspected that Kasumi enjoyed being with her.
</p><p>Yukina wanted to become closer to her.</p><p>She let out a quiet breath, smiling slightly. “That would be nice. I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>“Eh, really?! Thank you so much! Well then, later, senpai!”</p><p>With a hairstyle matching Kasumi’s, Yukina waved goodbye and began to walk home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry for the shitty formatting i literally have no idea how this html stuff works :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>